1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to security material for use in detecting and preventing tampering with high value articles and facilities.
2. Background
There is an increasing concern about detection and prevention of tampering with such articles as computers, sensors, special materials, equipment cabinets, vehicles, and with facility entrances. Existing measures include anti-tamper circuits, locks, seals, and closed circuit monitoring. However, the first several of these can be countered and the third requires human involvement.